The Fun of the life you live
by animebubble23
Summary: This is the everyday and exciting life of Kagome and her friends Inu Yasha Miroku And Koga. There is a little romance between KagxKoga, InuxOOc and MirxOOc


AnimeBubble: Hiya people, I know a new story already??? well my last story was a screwed up thing I just couldn't fix it. And I want to write abouta general life about the kids of Inu Yasha. I think it is just more appealing to me. Well i hope you enjoy the story, please Review, PLEASE!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters in the T.V. show.

**IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ABOUT NEW CHARACTERS PLEASE INFORM ME OF IT AND E-MAIL ME AT more detail at the end.**

_**Modern day**_

Young Kagome Higurashi, tall black hair, black skirt much like the one during the school year, white tank top with a black tie, black and white high tops, black and white knee tops, a bunch of black braclets, and a black and white Blink 182 wristband. She walked down the street only to come up to a neighbor hood friend.

She ran towards him only to give him a smile.

"Supp Inu?" said Kagome.

"Well I was once again told to get out of the house. Sesshomaru [corrections] told me to leave cause he needed to spend some alone time with his Fiancee' Kagura. I really wish they could both leave. But I mean c'mon as long as I m not around who gives what they are up to. " said Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha was a young half demon. Long silver hair, little dogs ears, a billa bong shirt, long baggy black jeans that said spitfire on the pocket, a chain [skull chain] and a pair of red and black converse [one black and one red]. He was slightly taller than Kagome, not by much though.

"Well Inu Yasha I was just heading to the skate park, you in?"

"Fine, just lemme get Miroku kay?" said Inu Yasha.

Before Kagome could say a word he sped away like a bullet. Afterall he is half demon.

"O-K...." Kagaome said with the wind blowing all around her from the speed he was at.

In a matter of seconds Inu Yasha was back with Miroku. "Wow Inu Yasha, that was amazing." said Kagome with an 'awe' face on.

"Hello Kagome." said Miroku. Miroku, the hentai. He had hair that was tied in a ponytail in the back, black of course. He was wearing a purple shirt dark purple. Long, I mean really long [covered his shoes] dark black jeans with holes in them, and was else converse.

"Hi Miroku, hows Sango doing?" asked Kagome. Sango had pains for a while in her stomach. She then went to the doctor to see what happened and they said right then and there that she had to go to the emergency room. She had to get her apendix [corrections] taken out.

"Well the doctor said that she will be out in another two weeks. Sad enough I have to be away from her for that long." said Miroku in a 'no more butts to grope' look and tone.

"The only thing you miss about Sango Miroku, is that you have no more ass to grope." said Inu Yasha. Kagome agreed and they walked off. They left Miroku to a stiff anime pose with a sweat drop. "That's not true, well half of it isn't. Well...um....oh man forget it." said Miroku.

"Will you hurry up Miroku, I m waiting here for you, could you be any slower. Even Lady Keade[corrections] walks faster than you." Yelled Inu Yasha.

IMAGINES KEADE WALKING AND MIROKU WAY BEHIND (chibi)

Miroku caught up to Kagome and Inu Yasha. They were talking about the Linkin Park concert that Inu Yasha got tickets to. "Kagome and Miroku I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Linkin Park concert with me. I got 4 tickets and I would've asked Sango to go but she is in the hospital." said Inu Yasha.

"OHMYGOD INU YASHA WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE TICKETS?!?!?!" asked Kagome. Kagome loved Linkin Park soo much she was like a dieheart fan.. .

"Well Sesshomaru's Fiancee' works for a company that works for the company that knows somebody that is 2nd cousins with the boss of the Linkin Park managment company. I don't know what any of that means but I don't really care how it happened." said Inu Yasha.

"So are you guys in for it?"

"Yea" said Miroku and Kagome at the same time.

They walked farther and farther until they faded off into the distance. **_[Hey Camera men, your camera's don't reach that far, i knew i just should've done it myself lol]_**

**At the skate park...**

"Yo wassup Kags?" asked Koga. Koga had lond black hair in a pony tail. He wore a black and green head band, long blue jeans, a red shirt that said "Who asked you?" , and a pair of green converse.

"Hi Koga" she responded with a smile.

"Hi Inu Yasha and Miroku." said Koga. He was really good friends with Inu Yasha and Miroku. "How's Sango?"

"Well she is getting better slowly, the doctor said 2 weeks." said Miroku.

"Oh poor Miroku, no more groping." said Koga walking away with his board and Kagome and Inu Yasha behind him. "Oh c'mon!" said Miroku running to the group.

He finally caught up sweating and panting.

"So are you guys gonna skate or what?" said Koga.

"Yea but I need to rent a board, I didn't bring mine. Be right back." said Inu Yasha.

"Yea me too, I didn't have time to get mine." said Miroku.

"So Kags you gonna skate?" asked Koga.

"What do you think. I m the one who invited everyone in the first place." said Kagome.

"Well you gonna show me your stuff or are you just gonna stare?" asked Koga sarcasticly.

"Hells Yea i m gonna show you, only if you show me after." said Kagome.

"Deal." said Koga

Inu Yasha and Miroku came up to Kagome and Koga. "Kagome said that she is gonna skate and then i have to after. Wanna join us in our competition?" asked Koga.

"Fine you Miroku?" said Inu Yasha.

"Yea sure." said Miroku "Whatever."

Kagome got up on her board and everyone was watching. Im gonna prove to every single bitch in this park that I m the best skater in this whole entire world. She leaned to the front of her board and started skating...[I know nothing about skating so um yea ]

She was done and the crowd went wild. Everyone clapped and chanted KA-GO-ME KA-GO-ME....!!!

Next was Koga....Koga was known as the "Skate King", he was there everyday and everyone looked up to him as an idol.

"Watch this Kagome" he said under his breath. He started leaning towards the front of the board. .....and sooo on.....

"WOW THAT WAS LIKE SOO AMAZING KOGA!!!" screamed the Koga fan club, of course

a bunch of wannabe skaters, in other words, avril's clone [I like avril, and no offense, she rocks] The crowd now even louder for Koga.

Koga walked over to Kagome."So how'd you like that Kags?" asked Koga. "You suck." she said punching him in the arms.

Inu Yasha and Miroku also went. Kagome and Koga were clearly the best, but Inu Yasha and Miroku also got enough cheers for their part.

The day grew dark and all was quiet. Here you see Kagome, Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Koga.

"So what do you guys wanna do. We could use our fake ID's to get into the club down the block..." said Miroku.

"Ok, let's go. But we have to use a car to make it look like we are older, you know?" said Miroku.

"We could use my mom's ride, she is gone for a week and I have the house all to myself." said Koga.

"Did you get your license yet?" asked Kagome.

"Yea, so I don't have a fake ID," said Koga.

**In front of Koga's house**

"Nice ride Koga, what are you guys rich?'' said Inu Yasha

"No we just know our cars and deal money well." said Koga.

He had a Black H2. Hardly anyone had one of them.

"C'mon in people there is enough room." said Koga.

Kagome sat in the front and Inu Yasha and Miroku sat in the back. Koga of course drove. They pulled up to the club called. **"Club Blue".**

**At the club**

They went up to the security gaurd and he let them through. That was easier than they all had expected. Kagome usually gets caught because she looked about 14 years old, but really 17. _'Being small ain't that easy lemme give you that much'_ thought Kagome.

"So who wants to get some drinks?" asked Inu Yasha.

"We do!" yelled all of them at the same time.

Inu Yasha walked up to the bar and said, "4 buds please"

Four beers slid down the bar and right into Inu Yasha's hands. "Thanks"

**--TBC---**

**animebubble: well i m watching case closed today on 8/17 ...I like that show, and koga was on inu yasha today, wat a coincidence...well i hope you review**

**Character Info:**

**Place met**

**Age**

**Eye Color**

**Punk Skater Gangsta etc:**

**Hair Color**

**Romance If so**

**thank you for your reviews and ideas**


End file.
